Double trouble
by CanadianWolf
Summary: What happens when Australian twins come to Hogwarts? Well Sarah and Chelsea Catton come from Australia. They are polar opposites but, best friends. What happens when they choose to disobey the the pet rule at Hogwarts? Sorry,I suck at summeries PLZ review
1. Chapter 1

Chelsea's POV

Hi, my name is Chelsea and I am 16 years old. I am not a normal kid, not only because I am a witch, but I am an animagus. When I was born I turned myself into a horse and they couldn't figure out how to change me back. My sister did the same except she was a dog. An Australian Kelpie to be exact. Even though people my age normally get cars for their birthday, or in my world a new broom, I got a new puppy. My sister got a beautiful fully trained Quarter horse with racing potential. Isn't she just one lucky duck!

Our family owl, Heather, flew through the window with two letters. The first one had my name on it and second my sisters. When I went to open it I saw that it had a different crest next to my school's on it.

During school I go to the best witchcraft and wizardry school the Australian Outback has to offer. The only pets that are allowed are dogs, cats, horses, owls and any other farm animal that you can think of. I consider it to be the best school that I have ever been to, probably because we don't have to do math!

Sarah's POV

Hi, my name is Sarah and my sister probably told you all about us so I won't bore you with introductions that you have probably already heard. If my 5 minute younger sister hasn't told, I got a horse named Blue for our birthday 2 months ago.

I was riding Blue when my sister ran out and gave me a letter not complimenting my jumping skills.

Chelsea's POV

I ripped open my letter once I gave Sarah's to her and when we were done reading it we burst out laughing.

"We...we got kicked out of school!" I laughed

"And for dying the owl's robes pink..." She whimpered through her laughing.

"Along with a bunch of other stuff," I giggled.

I forgot to mention that we are sorted into different Australian animal groups. The owls are brainy. The brumbies(wild horses) are athletic. The cattle dogs are loyal. The crocs are sneaky and untrustworthy and the Tasmanian devils (tazzys) are brave. Everybody is an animagus according to their group.

"So where will we go?"Sarah dismounted with a serious face.

"Well, it says here that we will be going to a place called 'Hogwarts'." I looked up. "It's in England."

"What?" She screamed.

"Hey don't blame me. I didn't choose the new school!"

"Well, I wonder how dad will take the news."She said shakily.

"Probably not too well," I whispered but knew that she heard me.

Sarah's POV

I watched Chelsea's retreating figure as I got back onto Blue. Jumping was just one of the ways that I wash away my sorrows. When my mom was around she would put Chelsea and I on Starshine. She was our first horse to live in the barn. Mom died 4 years ago and Starshine is too small for us to ride on. I now have Blue and Chelsea has her horse called Tux.

**A/N: **I have this story on but I decided that I should post it here as well! Anyway, please review!


	2. Please Review!

Chapter 2 the Arrival

Sarah's POV

"Easy girl, easy there. Chels, come and help me!" We were trying to get the horses down the ramp of the truck at Hogwarts. Our dogs, an Australian kelpie and a border collie definitely weren't helping.

"I'm trying to clear a path for the horses!" She yelled back. I looked over Tux, who I unloading, and we had gathered quite a crowd. I had stayed in the trailer with the horses on the flight and the drive afterwards. Blue and Tux were both in their silk travel blankets and black or blue leg protectors.

"Tux is coming out!" I shout to warn Chelsea. As soon as Tux is out Chelsea starts to stretch and warm up his legs trotting him in a circle.

"Out of the way for Blue!" I call to Chelsea, "He's tacked so I'm going to ride him for minute before I put him in his stall."

"Okay, just hurry!"She commands.

"Get the bloody hell out of my way!" I shout.

Sirius' POV

"I call the Chelsea girl." James whispers to me.

"What if the other girl is cuter?" I question only partly seriously.

"Who could be hotter than that?" He jokes. Just then, the other girl steps out of the trailer leading a beautiful horse. Half of the males there wolf whistled and she sent them death glares.

"Told you she could be hotter!" I laughed at James expression.

"Jamsie has a crush, Jamesie has a crush!" Remus sang.

"Do not," James wailed

"Do to!" Remus challenged

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Nuh-uh."

"Nuh-huh"

"James...James! You can see her getting changed into her riding gear from here." I used this many times to get James' attention.

"What?" His head shot up.

"Everybody left and I'm hungry!" James hit me on the back of my head I laughed.

During dinner Sirius' POV

"Where the heck is she? We have to get sorted."A voice tells nobody in particular.

"Who are you looking for?" I say, not meaning to startle her.

"Ah!"She screamed. "You scared the shit out of me. "Never do that again!"A dog barks behind me and a look of relief washed over her face. "Where the hell were you? Don't answer. We have to get sorted."

"Um... dogs don't get sorted." I explain.

"Um... yeah... sure. I got to go." She runs off with her dog at her heels.

"That girl is mental!" James points out. "But her sister is definitely the hottest blonde that I have ever seen."

"Let's go before you hurt yourself by thinking too much!" Remus pushes us towards the great hall.

Remus' POV

About five minutes into dinner Professor Dumbledore stood up to get the halls attention.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. Also, we have many new students this year so I would like to make some announcements but they can wait until after the feast. Two of our new students are from Australia and they will be joining us shortly. They are, as they put it, well I don't understand how they put it but they were fighting. Actually it was quite funny. If you want you can go watch once you're done eating.

Five minutes later James, Sirius and I went to watch the new students fight.

"Well you're just a bloody wowzer today now aren't you?" The blonde shouted fiercely.

"It's not my fault that you take after your hair colour!" The red head growled.

"Well if you hadn't been such a sticky beak then we wouldn't be in this situation!" The blonde replied.

"OI! If you didn't want anybody knowing about you and that freakin' Lupin kid then you should have been quieter about it!" The red head screamed angrily. I started to cough as Sirius and James looked at me.

"Excuse me." I said politely as I could, "what about me?" This seemed to have startled them because blondie as James nicknamed her during the fight turned and glared at me.

"Sorry. I was talking about a group of students our age that came to Australia in the summer before fifth year and Sarah went out with this Lupin kid. By the looks of you it was another kid. No offence or anything but he was an ace and you definitely aren't!"

"Yeah, sorry bud but buzz off!" She glared at me angrily as she followed her sister away in a random direction.

In the Gryffindor common room later that night 

James' POV

We were lounging in the common room when a tall, skinny blonde in a tank top and short shorts followed by a red head in the same attire and two dogs.

"Oi, out," She snaps her fingers pointing at the couch Remus, Sirius and I were sharing by the fire.

"No, we're sitting here." I reply.

"Yes but, we are the guests and it is almost below freezing in our dorm because somebody though it would be fun to use the fire to set the boys dorm on fire." The red head looked pointedly at the blonde.

"And I did it well enough so that the boys didn't even wake up." She exclaimed proudly. We bolted up the stairs to save our stuff, but, there was no fire. When we got back downstairs the girls were resting comfortably on our chair talking and petting their dogs.

"Hey, there was no fire," Sirius whined.

"We know." The girls replied in unison.

"That was just creepy," I said.

**a/n: Please read and review! **


End file.
